


棋逢对手（SJ）04

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	棋逢对手（SJ）04

棋逢对手（SJ）04

 

04

 

被樱井翔推倒在沙发上的时候松本润甚至有一种会被对方生吞下去的错觉，他不知道自己有哪句话说错了，小模特的事情是樱井翔前两天自己说的，约好的日子没有来的也是樱井翔，过来之前不打招呼的也是他，松本润想不出对方为什么会表现出这幅生气的样子。

 

樱井翔在他面前向来也是不会跟他解释什么的，松本润早就习惯这样的相处方式，只是总是忍不住多嘴问一句。

 

樱井翔今天的动作显得很急切，把松本润推到在沙发上之后，单膝卡在他两腿之间，然后俯下身强迫松本润抬着头承受他的亲吻。他连脱掉松本润T恤的耐心都没有，直接拽着松本润的衣领用力扯开了他的T恤，随手把已经变成破布的T恤丢在一边，单手把松本润的双手手腕都摁在沙发背上，然后捏住了他的下巴。

 

“我收回前言，你操别人也不行。”

 

松本润真的是被亲的蒙了，要不然他绝对要反驳说我们可没约定过要为对方守身如玉，再说了你自己回家难道不跟森山葵上床吗？但他眨着眼睛感觉到樱井翔狠狠的扔下这句话之后的吻越发的充满了占有欲，口腔里香烟的味道通过唇齿接触传达给他，房间里的浓重的烟味让他意识到樱井翔真的坐在这里等了他四个小时。

 

他想樱井翔是什么人，是日本最大的投资集团的老板，是恨不得一分钟掰成两分钟用的人，连自己那个眼高于顶的哥哥都不得不承认这个闯进上流社会的家伙比他们这一辈所有人都强的人，自己何德何能让他在这间公寓里等了四个小时。

 

他下意识地，张了张嘴。

 

“抱歉......”

 

剩下的声音却都被樱井翔的吻堵在了唇齿间，樱井翔跪在沙发上，手掌搭在他的后脑勺上，紧闭着眼睛亲吻他。这个姿势如同臣服于他一样，让松本润没来由的软了心肠。

 

樱井翔重新坐在了沙发上，揽着松本润的腰把他抱在自己怀里，轻轻地吻了吻他的额头。

 

“别跟我说抱歉。”

 

 

两个人之间的氛围实在是让松本润觉得透不过气来，他总觉得今天的樱井翔哪里不太对劲，但也说不上来是哪里不对劲。思来想去干脆把这样的问题抛在了一边，靠在樱井翔的肩膀上用指腹隔着他的T恤磨蹭他胸前的凸起。

 

就被人捉住了手指。

 

樱井翔的右手抓着他的手指尖亲了亲，总算露出了点笑意来。

 

“还闹？”

 

“我去洗澡，去床上等我。”

 

松本润自己都没有意识到在看到樱井翔终于松开了皱着的眉头的时候，他自己也下意识地露出了轻快的笑容来，亲了亲樱井翔的唇角自己进了浴室。

 

在久违了的出了一身大汗地打了棒球之后，泡个热水澡是件很舒服的事情。松本润今天用了迷迭香味道的入浴剂，香喷喷的味道充斥着整个浴室，让他无意识的哼起歌来。他从来都很清楚的知道，自己日后的婚姻是由不得他掌控的，只能祈祷老天对他稍微好一些不要给他一个像他见到的那些上流社会的夫人那样只会讨论名牌和宝石那样的女人，但如果像是九条奈奈子这样笑起来很可爱也能和他聊天的女生，他可以尝试着和对方交往看看，即便要和她结婚想起来也不会是很糟的事情。

 

松本润从来不奢望着自己会和自己心爱的人结婚，人不对生活盲目的抱有希望，就不会轻易的感到失望。因而他现在还很满意现状，4月是公司扎账的时间，这个5月过完之后樱井翔就又会变得非常忙碌，过来的话是一定会提前跟他打招呼的，这样他就多了很多可以自由支配的时间。而九条奈奈子  
到7月初的时候就会放暑假，他们有很多的时间来彼此磨合。

 

松本润想起今天九条奈奈子提到棒球的时候亮晶晶的双眼，那是非常喜欢一样事物的时候才会有的表情，他很喜欢那样的表情。

 

松本润还没有把身上的水汽擦干的时候，樱井翔就不打招呼的推开了浴室的门——樱井翔一向是这样的人，想要的东西一秒钟都不会等，松本润早就已经见怪不怪了。

 

“你进来干嘛，出去出去。”

 

松本润不耐烦的朝樱井翔摆摆手，但却并没有露出什么明显拒绝的意思，而后者则非常轻熟路的凑到松本润身后，隔着他裹在身上的浴巾抱住了他。

 

“我们润刚洗完澡香喷喷的真好闻。”

 

虽然松本润很想回一句难道你是狗吗这样凑在我的脖子跟前闻，但想到待会儿要经历的事情，他还是觉得在这个时候不要挑衅樱井翔比较好。

 

 

“要喝一杯吗？”

 

松本润的酒量一向不算好，刚刚在居酒屋里朋友们也拦着不让他喝，反而让他难得的起了酒瘾。公寓里有前年他生日的时候樱井翔拿过来的他生日年份的红酒，他收到之后一直都没拆过，专门买了个红酒储藏柜放着，今天却突然很想喝那瓶酒。

 

酒拿回家了就是应该要喝的，喝完了的空瓶子丢出去才能给储藏柜里腾出位置来。

 

对于喝酒这件事情樱井翔比他讲究的多，和红酒一起被送来的本身就有醒酒器和酒杯，樱井翔开了红酒给他们两个人一人倒了一杯，甚至还颇有情趣的用松本润看爆米花电影的音响放起了音乐。

 

松本润小口的啄了一口。

 

“我想加雪碧喝。”

 

“哈？”本来非常优雅的坐在沙发上仰头喝了一小口红酒的樱井翔一脸不可置信看着他，“这么名贵的红酒你加雪碧喝？”

 

松本润刚洗完澡身上只围着浴袍，窝在沙发上抱着抱枕就很懒得动，抬起脚就踹了樱井翔的小腿一脚，接着把自己的杯子递过去。

 

樱井翔的指尖挠了挠他的脚心，并没有接过他手里的杯子。

 

被挠的痒了的松本润嬉皮笑脸的凑过去，硬把自己的红酒杯递到樱井翔手里，眨巴着眼睛伸手戳了戳樱井翔的腰窝。

 

“我想喝嘛。”

 

樱井翔看起来很受用他这样的撒娇，即便清楚这只不过是松本润演出来的样子，还是依言进了厨房给他加了雪碧和冰块。大概加了碳酸饮料的红酒真的很好喝，在樱井翔还没喝几口的时候松本润就喝完了一整杯，并且成功的让樱井翔又帮他弄了一杯。

 

碳酸饮料搭着酒本身就很容易醉，两杯下肚松本润的脸颊就已经红起来，笑嘻嘻的凑在樱井翔跟前撩拨他。脚掌整个搭在樱井翔的大腿内侧，指头蜷起来隔着他的休闲裤挠他，被人捉住脚之后就耍赖似的整个人都钻进樱井翔怀里，吧唧在樱井翔脸上亲了一口。

 

“你今天好像心情格外的好？”

 

“对呀我的小模特可可爱了呢。”

 

“松本润……”

 

松本润收回卡在樱井翔双腿之间的脚，盘着腿坐在他身边看向樱井翔，虽然有点醉但眼神却很认真。

 

“呐，翔君，说起来不怕你笑话，我对于当小三这件事情没什么介意的……”

 

“润……”

 

松本润打断了樱井翔欲言又止的话，他骨节分明的食指抵在樱井翔的嘴唇上，因为醉酒声音听起来有些绵软，像是在撒娇一样。

 

“但是啊，如果我决定要结婚的话，我想我们还是断掉联系比较好。”

 

 

他是真的这么觉得，九条奈奈子是个好姑娘，如果他们真的结婚的话，松本润认为自己有必要跟过去的生活彻底的割裂，然后再迈入崭新的婚姻生活。

 

但是原本还笑着的樱井翔，现在已经收掉了脸上所有的笑意皱着眉看着他满脸寒意，握住松本润的手腕紧得让他觉得有些疼。

 

“你喝醉了。”

 

“我没……”

 

樱井翔不想让他说话的时候向来很有办法，松本润本来身上就只是裹了一条浴巾，此刻被推倒在沙发上松松垮垮的浴巾就松开来，半遮半掩住下面的春光。他仰着头逆光看向樱井翔的脸，对方的手禁锢着他的动作，眉头紧紧皱着看向他，那双总给人眼神深情错觉的眼睛只倒映着他一个人。

 

松本润猛地想起来，樱井翔今天过来是要“享受生活”的。

 

可是樱井翔却没有立即做下去，他紧皱着眉头声音低沉，语气却充满了说服力，几乎就要说服松本润了。

 

“润，你喝醉了，你不知道你在说什么。”

 

松本润在如何惹怒樱井翔这件事情上面无师自通，他很讨厌樱井翔用这种笃定的语气跟他讲话，听起来就好像对方能决定自己的所有事情一样。

 

“我知道……我在说，我要跟你……”

 

松本润说出口的话被他自己发出的惊呼打断，樱井翔把他整个人横抱起来，大步走进卧室里然后丢在床上。其实柔软的床垫上这个动作并没有给松本润带来什么伤害，但他还是象征性的哼唧了几声，因为他已经察觉到樱井翔生气了。

 

虽然不知道樱井翔在气什么，但他很清楚因为樱井翔生气会发生什么，身上没有一点遮蔽物让他觉得没有安全感，松本润伸手去拿一边的薄毯想盖在身上，下一秒却被樱井翔一把夺过去丢在了地上。欺身压上来的樱井翔带给他的压迫感太强了，让松本润下意识的想躲开，刚往床头的方向缩了缩就明显看到樱井翔的眉头皱的更紧了，一把就捏住了他的脚腕向床边拽了拽，让松本润没来由的瑟缩了一下。被酒精支配的大脑找回了片刻的清明，可怜兮兮的叫了一声翔君。

 

但明显此时此刻已经起不到任何的安抚作用了，他们那些乱七八糟的玩具被松本润整齐的收罗在他床底下的箱子里，樱井翔站在床边很容易就把它拽出来，随手从里面掏出了一个不锈钢的手铐。

 

松本润的手腕没少被这东西折磨，以至于他看到他都觉得自己的手腕隐隐作痛，这玩意儿其实比正规的手铐圈要大一圈，扣在脚腕上都大，但是情事里动作起来谁还记得要小心手铐，松本润每次都是高潮过后才感觉到手铐硌得自己手腕疼，刚开始用手铐的时候他的手腕总会青紫一圈，情事结束之后樱井翔就会帮他揉开一些，后来樱井翔好像抓住了一些窍门就只是当时会有些不舒服。

 

但是樱井翔今天看起来并不打算用温柔的方式对待他，松本润常年练习瑜伽的身体柔软度在这个时候被利用了起来，樱井翔把手铐的一端靠在他的左手腕上，然后强行压着他的腿到胸口把另一端铐在了脚腕上。在松本润还没反应过来的时候，就又从箱子里掏出一个手铐把另一边也铐住了。

 

松本润现在躺在床上手脚都被束缚着，大腿打开着完全无法合起来，只能羞耻的把头扭向一边。这个姿势并没有让他觉得哪里不舒服，但是这种身体完全暴露给樱井翔的感觉让他觉得无比的羞耻。

 

而这场游戏的操控者显得非常游刃有余，樱井翔甚至还蹲在箱子旁边犹豫了若干秒钟，似乎在为这一场游戏挑选适合的玩具。而松本润就以这样的姿势被他晾在床上，双腿大开着私密的地方接触到空气，开始无意识的收缩起来。

 

松本润惧怕着樱井翔接下来的动作，刚刚喝的酒现在起了劲儿让他脑袋里乱哄哄的，这具早就已经被调教得无比敏感的身体同时又无比期待着。

 

 

皱着眉头的樱井翔看起来该死的性感，即便他手里拿着一瓶润滑液并且粗暴的挤进了松本润的后穴里。冷冰冰的润滑液让松本润忍不住瑟缩起来，双腿完全无法闭合的感觉加重了羞耻感，让他仅仅因为润滑液进入了后穴就忍不住呻吟出声，性器也完全的高涨起来。

 

“……翔君……”

 

软软糯糯的声音并没有勾起樱井翔的同情心，甚至于樱井翔根本就没有搭理他，把挑好的玩具丢在床上之后就扣着松本润的腰，把他拉到了宽大的双人床旁边。

 

第一颗异物被挤进身体里的时候松本润以为樱井翔拿了跳蛋，比鹌鹑蛋大一些的圆球很轻易的就借着润滑剂的润滑挤进了他的身体里，接着开始了震动。突然被刺激的感觉让松本润的脚尖蜷缩起来，但这样的快感还不足以让他被满足，被束缚着的脚艰难的去触碰樱井翔，期望着对方能给他更多。

 

然后就感觉到第二颗跳蛋被挤进了身体里，尺寸明显要比第一颗大，被用力弄进去松本润感觉到了一些痛感，但立刻就被更大的快感所取代。但身体的两颗跳蛋频率不同的震动着，唇齿间的声音已经完全抑制不住的流露出来，房间里顿时充满了他的呻吟声。

 

站在他面前的樱井翔却依旧黑着脸，手下再一用劲把第三颗跳蛋也送进了松本润的身体里。即便有了前两颗的铺垫，尺寸更大的第三颗进入的时候还是弄疼了松本润，但他也不知道到底是痛感更重还是快感更重，拉珠全部进入到身体里震动起来的感觉让他根本承受不来，却连想扭动着身体躲的机会都没有，只能紧紧的攥着拳头。

 

他现在整个人都被束缚着，后穴里传来的快感就被放大了无数倍，不同频率的振动同时折磨着他，阴茎的铃口上已经渗出了液体。但是跳蛋只是震动，并不能像樱井翔的下身操他的时候带给他无比令人满足的快感。松本润试图费劲的夹紧大腿留住樱井翔，但是站在床边的樱井翔却依旧向后退了几步，身上的衣服都没有乱，好整以暇地插裤子口袋看着他。

 

一波一波的快感席卷的松本润敏感的身体，但却不能带给他灭顶的高潮，唯一能做到这一点的人现在站在他面前，却不打算向他靠近一步。

 

“翔君……呜……帮帮我……拜托……”

 

哭声夹杂着喘息和呻吟在房间响起来，松本润现在半点顾不上什么尊严什么面子，他只想让樱井翔立刻把他后穴里的拉珠扯出去然后狠狠的操弄他，给他别人都无法给他的快感。

 

可是樱井翔看起来是真的生气了，软绵绵的求饶毫无功效，甚至让樱井翔拿着口枷塞进了他的嘴里。树脂的圆球压在舌头上，不仅让松本润没有办法说话，口水更是顺着嘴角留下去，随着他不断的挣扎而浸湿身下的床单，最后也只能发出几声可怜兮兮的呜咽来。

 

樱井翔却像觉得这样还不够似的，打开了按摩棒抵在松本润阴囊根部的软肉上，试探着触碰了几下之后，开足了最大的马力，立刻让松本润的身体紧绷起来。不断触碰着阴茎的按摩棒带来了抚慰般的快感，没多久就让松本润的感觉到自己快要迎来高潮，绷紧的小腹自己不断的向上顶着想要更靠近按摩棒，下一秒却发现樱井翔把按摩棒丢在了一边。

 

“你觉得我会轻易的让你高潮吗？”

 

身体的不满足感让松本无比的委屈，生理性的泪水顺着眼角落下来，嘴里带着口枷无法说话让他只能不断的摇着头，努力的向樱井翔的方向靠近着希望取悦对方。

 

 

樱井翔叹了口气，摸了摸他的脑袋。

 

“你要是平时也能这么乖就好了。”

 

完全被情欲支配的松本润根本无法去理解樱井翔到底说了什么，他现在满心里想的只有他想要樱井翔操他，越激烈越好，越粗暴越好，这个身体早就习惯了这一切。

 

樱井翔取下了他的口枷，取而代之的是温柔的唇舌触碰，柔软的舌尖不断描绘着松本润的唇线，吸允着他的嘴唇。但是现在的松本润根本不满足于这样温柔的触碰，他大口的喘着粗气，后穴里传来一阵一阵酥麻的快感让人实在痛苦又享受。

 

“我要你……翔君……我要你……快点……”

 

拉珠被扯出去的时候松本润的身体剧烈的颤抖着，被带出的体液让床单上有了一小片水渍，他的下身更是已经彻底的湿漉漉的，后穴张开着等待着樱井翔的进入。

 

身体被贯穿的那一刻松本润发出满足的叹息声，几乎是立刻性器就喷射出积攒已久的精液来，全身颤动着樱井翔粗暴的抽插。樱井翔扣着他的腰每一下的动作都撞的很深，简直仿佛要把他的腰撞断一样。刚刚高潮过的身体无比敏感，每一下的深入都让松本润紧皱着眉发出甜腻的呻吟声，又接着被抽插的动作打断。这样的律动仿佛毫无止歇，在松本润颤抖着到达第二次高潮的时候，樱井翔才把精液满满的射在了他的后穴里。

 

樱井翔解开了他的手铐，下一秒却又用绳子绑住了他的双手铐在床头，昭示着这场性爱并没有到此为止。

 

“我不行……求求你……翔君我不……”

 

在今天求饶显得格外无用，刚刚经历过两次高潮的身体疲惫又敏感，但樱井翔毫不客气的将大尺寸的按摩棒插进还没能闭合的后穴里，看着松本润不断扭动着身体无法承受这样的刺激，起身站在了床边，又俯下身亲了亲他被汗水浸湿的额头。

 

“我去洗个澡。”

 

故意的，完全是故意的，被丢在床上的松本无比的委屈。以前不管玩的多过分都是两个人之间，樱井翔以前从来没有像这样把后穴里还插着按摩棒的他一个人丢在床上。身后的按摩棒冷冰冰的半点也比不上樱井翔，让松本润越想越委屈，扭来扭去的也没有办法挣脱，明明樱井翔就是冲了个澡的功夫，他就觉得时间过了很久。

 

樱井翔从浴室里出来的时候看到的松本润就是这样的，白皙的身体上满是自己刚刚搞出来的痕迹，手被束缚在床头，双腿不断纠葛着后穴里插着按摩棒已经被挤出来了一半，后穴里他射进去的精液也被挤出来黏糊糊的粘在松本润的大腿根。而松本润明显已经无法再承受按摩棒带来的快感，像是哭了一样眼睛红红的，看向他的目光委屈极了。

 

樱井翔心里一软，快步走到床边把按摩棒拉出来丢在一边，也解开了松本润手上的束缚，把泪眼汪汪的人抱进自己怀里。

 

“乖，不哭……不哭……”

 

松本润一口就咬在了他的肩膀上，被欲望折磨得不轻的他紧紧的抱着樱井翔的身体，双腿勾着樱井翔的腰。

 

“我不要按摩棒……我要你……哼……不要按摩棒……”

 

耍赖赌气似的语气无比的可爱，让樱井翔忍不住吻吻他的额头，扶着他坐在自己的身上，再次把性器插进了他的身体里。

 

这一次松本润无比的配合，乖乖的随着樱井翔的每一次挺身扭动着腰部，紧紧抱着樱井翔的脖子像是怕再次被丢掉一样。

 

樱井翔的手掌轻轻的婆娑着他的腰，温柔的安抚松本润的情绪，再次高潮之后也没有急着抽出来，而是抱着松本润不断的亲吻他眼角落下来的泪珠。

 

“抱歉，是我做的太过火了，不哭了好不好……不哭了……”

 

不说还好，一说松本润反而真的止不住眼泪了，脑袋埋在他的肩膀上，痛快的哭了一场。

 

 

松本润只是在意乱情迷里突然想起来，他为什么会觉得九条奈奈子聊起喜欢的棒球的时候那双眼睛闪闪发光的那么漂亮，他见过那样的眼神。

 

 

他跟樱井翔的第一次其实糊里糊涂，那也是他人生的第一次，却是发生在一间并不怎么豪华的love hotel里。两个人那个时候都有些喝醉了，跌跌撞撞地就近找了一家，松本润除了记得很痛以外，唯一还能记得的就是樱井翔第一次射进他的身体里的时候，他睁开了眼睛，床上天花板上一整面的镜子里反射着他们相连的身体。

 

还有，少年满是春意的脸上挡也挡不住的笑容和亮晶晶的眼睛。

 

可是后来怎么了呢，他记得樱井翔都还没从他的身体里抽出来的时候就接到了家里打来的电话，急匆匆的就离开了，把他一个人丢在旅馆里，那天松本润尝试了好几次才勉强能从床上下来自己去洗澡。

 

即便如此，他还是甘心情愿的成为了樱井翔的床伴。

 

松本润趴在樱井翔的怀里，感觉到对方对待他像对待一件易碎的物品一样，轻轻揽着他的动作都透露出无限的柔情。他抬起头去跟樱井翔对视，对方的眼睛看着他无比的温柔。

 

你看，他就是总能给人这样被爱着的错觉。

 

“润，不要离开我。”

 

松本润没应声，乖巧的窝在樱井翔怀里闭上了眼睛。

 

明明每一次都是你丢下我。


End file.
